Et tu danses avec lui
by Noan
Summary: [songfic]Un couple danse et un Gboys se lamente...


**C'est ma période Os en tout genre !!!**

**Donc en voilà un autre qui n'a rien avoir avec le précédent...**

**Oooooooohhhhh...**

**Mais heu!!**

**HENTAI va!!**

**Bref...**

**Song fic sur la chanson de C Jérome "Et tu danses avec lui..." ( Merci à JustShadows qui, par sa review, m'a indiqué le manque d'onformation )**

**Disclamer: Rien est à moi.**

**Résumé: Un couple danse et un G-boys se lamente...**

**Couples: Héhé... Surprise, surprise!!**

**Merci à Siashini pour sa correction.**

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne lecture!!**

**-**

**-**

**Et tu danses avec lui…**

-

-

Tu n'as jamais dansé aussi bien que ce soir 

-

Il est toujours aussi beau.

Je sais que j'ai l'air con, planté là, assis sur un des fauteuils de bar, installés pour l'occasion dans une des grandes salles de réception de Peacemillion.

Je sais que j'ai l'air très con à le regarder danser depuis tout à l'heure avec mon verre de champagne à la main que je n'ai même pas entamé.

Je sais que j'ai l'air très très con à bouder dans mon coin alors que nous, enfin qu'ils fêtent les 5 ans de paix.

-

Je regarde briller tes cheveux blonds dans le noir 

-

Les lumières sont tamisées et jouent sur sa peau opaline.

Quatre et Wufei sont venus me dire bonjour et c'est à peine si je leur ai répondu. Désolé les gars mais déjà que j'avais pas envie de venir alors ne me demander de vous faire la conversation, c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

J'ai été un peu surpris de les voir main dans la main, ils n'avaient jamais été très proche pendant la guerre.

-

Tu n'as jamais souris si tendrement je crois 

-

C'est pas comme si nous avions vraiment gardé le contact non plus.

Quatre a repris l'entreprise de son père et est au gouvernement de L4. Vu le bordel qu'il y a foutu pendant la guerre, c'était la moindre des choses qu'il s'occupe de la reconstruction de sa colonie et Chang l'a suivi. Officiellement, il est le chef de sa sécurité et je n'ai su qu'officieusement il était son compagnon, que ce soir.

Je vois régulièrement Quatre pour le boulot et ça s'arrête là.

-

Tu es le plus joli tu ne me regardes pas 

-

Je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de Trowa et de Duo depuis que Duo travaille au cirque avec lui. Qui était le mieux placé pour remplacer Catherine qui a arrêté suite à sa 1ère grossesse.

Je sais que pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas gardé de contact avec ses anciens compagnons d'armes, j'en sais pas mal. Quatre est une pipelette, c'est aussi simple que cela.

Ce qu'il ne m'avait pas dit, c'est qu'ils sortaient ensemble, Trowa et Duo.

-

Et tu danses avec lui la tête sur son épaule 

-

Bah, c'est pas comme si ça m'intéressait de tout façon…

Je sais, je ne trompe que moi en disant cela, mais voyez-vous, je préfère nier la douleur sourde qui me bat les tempes plutôt que de me laisser aller à la mélancolie.

Je sais, je me fais mal à les regarder enlacés depuis le début de la soirée.

Que voulez-vous, je n'ai jamais oublié l'éclat de ses yeux ou même le son de son rire cristallin.

-

Tu fermes un peu les yeux c'est ton plus mauvais rôle 

-

Oui, je suis jaloux.

Oui, je voudrais être à sa place, que ce soit sur mon épaule qu'il appuie son front, que ce soit sur mon torse qu'il pose ses mains.

Je donnerais tout pour que son sourire me soit adressé.

Je donnerais ma vie pour être à la place de Trowa ce soir et tous les autres soirs que Dieu fait mais j'ai laissé passer ma chance, je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.

-

Et tu danses avec lui abandonné heureux 

-

Finalement, je vais peut-être boire un coup, histoire d'oublier le néant total qu'est ma vie. J'exagère un peu, ma place au gouvernement de L1 me prend beaucoup de temps et je ne pense à lui que quand j'en ai le temps.

A vrai dire, je m'arrange surtout pour ne pas avoir le temps d'y penser justement. C'est pas pour rien que L1 est une des colonies les plus prospères. Je suis sûr que Quatre est vert de notre réussite.

Mais là, le manque qu'il a créé dans ma vie me revient en pleine face alors que ses yeux brillants sont tournés vers un autre.

-

Tu as toute la nuit pour en être amoureux 

-

Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'ils sont beaux ensemble.

Je sais, c'est paradoxal ce que je dis mais la force tranquille que dégage Trowa se marie si bien à l'extravagante insouciance qui émane de Duo.

C'est bien dommage qu'ils ne puissent pas avoir d'enfants, ils auraient été magnifiques.

J'attrape le serveur et lui donne ma coupe vide avant d'en prendre une autre.

-

Je suis mal dans ma peau j'ai envie de partir 

-

D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser qu'ils ne sont même pas venus me dire bonsoir…

Bah, c'est pas comme si j'allais y aller de moi-même. Je veux bien les voir enlacer mais de là à ce qu'ils me racontent leur vie, ensemble, y a un million d'années lumières, je suis pas maso à ce point là.

Mes tendances suicidaires m'ont passé avec la paix.

Mais Kami-sama qu'il me fait envie.

Je le vois chuchoter doucement à son oreille et j'ai l'impression de sentir son souffle sur mon cou.

Je dois commencer à sentir les effets des quatre coupes de champagne que je me suis envoyées depuis le début de la soirée, depuis 1h quoi.

-

Il y a toujours un slow pour me voler ton sourire 

-

Je suis quand même taré de me repaître comme un charognard de ces quelques instants où je le vois vivre alors que dans quelques heures, je serais de retour à mon hôtel avec juste quelques images de plus dans ma tête.

Seul dans cette chambre d'hôtel…

Je pourrais bien me lever une de ces petites dindes ou un de ces gigolos qui me lorgnent du coin de l'œil depuis que je suis arrivé mais j'en ai même pas envie.

C'est de lui que j'ai envie, juste lui…

-

Et tu flirtes avec lui, moi tout seul dans mon coin 

-

Je m'arrache comme je peux à ma contemplation, à croire que je n'ai plus de contrôle sur mon corps.

Ca me demande un effort considérable de ne plus suivre des yeux cette natte qui virevolte et qui me nargue.

Je soupire…

Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ?

D'ailleurs, elle est où la Présidente de l'Union Terre/Colonies qui m'a obligé à faire acte de présence parce que « ce n'est pas diplomate pour un ancien pilote de gundam et qui plus est, sous-gouverneur de L1 de ne pas être présent à la commémoration de la paix ».

Je l'aime bien Réléna mais y a des jours où je voudrais qu'elle m'oublie comme celui où elle m'a envoyé cette invitation plus qu'officielle.

-

_Je n'sais plus qui je suis je ne me souviens plus de rien _

-

Ouais, elle a enfin compris que je ne l'aimais pas, ça a pas été facile mais j'y suis arrivé. C'est qu'elle est têtue la p'tite dame !!

Pour voir où j'en suis maintenant ?

J'aurais peut-être du les accepter ses avances finalement.

Je dois être vraiment bourré pour penser un truc pareil, c'est fou ce que le désespoir amoureux peut voir faire dire comme connerie.

Oui, AMOUREUX !!

Bordel, m'a fallu des mois pour m'en apercevoir !!

Qu'est-ce que je peux être con quand je m'y mets !

-

Et tu danses avec lui la tête sur son épaule 

-

Un éclat de rire me fait me retourner.

Je vois Trowa qui couve son petit ami du regard alors qu'il se marre, la tête posée sur le haut de son torse.

Il a l'air si amoureux Trowa.

Ils ont de la chance de s'être trouvé et aimé même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit vers moi que Duo tourne son regard.

Ils ont l'air heureux et finalement ça me suffit de savoir que Duo a trouvé le bonheur qui lui faisait tant défaut.

Même si je ne peux empêcher un coin de ma tête et de mon cœur de haïr Trowa pour ça.

-

Tu fermes un peu les yeux c'est ton plus mauvais rôle 

-

Je les vois s'arrêter de danser et venir vers le bar.

Piteusement, je me retourne, espérant pitoyablement qu'ils passent à côté de moi sans me voir mais du coin de l'œil, je vois Quatre et Wufei revenir aussi.

C'est un complot !!

Je veux pas moi !! Les voir se bouffer du regard sous mon nez !!

C'est pas sympa de me faire un truc pareil.

J'avoue, c'est pas comme si la Terre entière savait que j'étais amoureux de Duo mais quand même !!

Peux pas picoler tout seul dans mon coin ??

C'est trop demandé?

-

Et tu danses avec lui abandonné heureux 

-

Oh non, ils arrivent !!

Non, non, non….

« HEERO !!! »

Et merde….

Je me tourne de mauvaise grâce.

« Bonsoir Duo !! »

Je reçois brutalement le natté dans les bras. Heureusement que je suis contre le bar, sinon on se serait écroulé tous les deux.

« Ca fait si longtemps qu'on t'a pas vu !! Comment ça va ??

- Duo, tu devrais peut-être le lâcher, tu vas l'étouffer.

- Ah oui, oups, gomen Hee-chan. »

Ce surnom me percute en plein cœur et je le vois écarquiller les yeux et mettre la main sur sa bouche.

« 'Xcuse Heero, l'habitude. »

Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je l'aime moi ce surnom, même si je ne te l'ai jamais dit.

« Hn. »

Et oui, les habitudes…

-

Tu as toute la nuit pour en être amoureux 

-

Quatre et Wufei se joignent à nous. Ils se saluent et nous nous retrouvons tous les cinq, avec un verre dans la main, à regarder comme des cons, ceux qui dansent sur la piste.

Finalement Quatre brise le semblant de silence qui s'est installé, comme si nous n'avions pas besoin de parler pour nous retrouver à nouveau unis.

« Dîtes, pourquoi Cat' n'est pas avec vous ? »

Cat' ? Catherine ? Pourquoi devrait-elle être là ?

« Elle est de nouveau enceinte et elle ne voulait pas faire le voyage depuis L3.

- Ohhhhhhhhhh !!! Mais tu nous l'avais pas dit !! Félicitations !!! »

Hein ? Quoi ?

Je vais peut-être paraître stupide mais j'ai rien compris là et je regarde Duo.

Il paraît heureux mais il ne dit rien et semble éviter mon regard.

« Si on m'avait dit un jour que tu serais le premier à être papa, je ne l'aurais pas cru !! »

Barton ?? Papa ??? Mais…

Je vois Trowa se gratter l'arrière du crâne et rire franchement.

« Moi aussi, je ne l'aurais pas cru mais Sora est adorable et je suis très heureux d'être bientôt papa pour la seconde fois !! »

-

Et tu danses avec lui, et tu danses avec lui 

-

Trowa et Catherine…

Il ne sort donc pas avec Duo mais, je n'ai pas rêvé, ils flirtaient tout à l'heure.

« Hey Yuy ! On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme !! Ca va ?

- Excusez-moi, je n'étais pas au courant !! Je vous ai vu danser ensemble tout à l'heure, j'ai cru que…

- Non, je file juste un coup de main à Duo qui a du mal à se débarrasser d'Hilde. Elle veut pas comprendre que Duo est gay. »

Duo me sourit, contrit et hausse les épaules.

« D'ailleurs, vous avez parlé tellement fort que toute la salle doit savoir que je ne suis pas avec Trowa et Hilde va rappliquer sous peu. Arrrrrrgggggggg !! Ca va être ma fête !! »

Ils éclatent tous de rire devant la mine dépitée de Duo et moi, je souris, soulagé.

J'ai peut-être encore une petite chance alors ?

-

Et tu danses avec lui, et tu danses avec lui 

-

On parle de tout et de rien et sentant ma bonne humeur revenir, je prends par à la conversation, quand même heureux de les revoir tous et de voir que même sans avoir cherché à entretenir une relation quelconque, nous restons quand même bons camarades.

Je n'ose pas penser ami, trop longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu.

Trowa coupe brusquement la parole à Quatre et chuchote :

« Attention, la voilà !! »

Et sans que je comprenne quoi que ce soit, je me retrouve avec Duo sur les genoux.

« S'te plait, Heero, cas de force majeure.

- Hn.

- Merci. »

Il m'embrasse rapidement sur ma joue alors qu'Hilde arrive sur nous.

« Bonsoir !! Ah Duo, je te cherchais. »

Le dit Duo passe nonchalamment ses bras autour de mon cou avant de lui répondre.

« Salut Hildy ! Ben pourquoi tu me cherches. »

Visiblement, Hilde ne loupe pas mes mains sur la taille de Duo ni le baiser que je dépose sur sa nuque. Je me fiche pas mal de sa réaction mais je sens très bien Duo frissonner contre moi.

-

Avec lui ! 

-

Je souris, le menton posé sur son épaule et je darde un regard noir vers la jeune fille.

Désolé beauté, mais je viens de passer la moitié de la soirée à me morfondre comme une âme en peine et accessoirement, les cinq dernières années aussi en pensant que je ne pourrais jamais l'avoir alors oublie le, je ne te le laisserais pas.

La jeune femme s'en va sans demander son reste et la discussion continue son cours, Duo toujours sur mes genoux, on ne s'est jamais, lui ai-je dit, elle pourrait très bien revenir à la charge.

-

_Lui ! _

-

Les trois autres finissent par nous laisser et je capte le clin d'œil de Trowa adressé à Duo avant qu'il ne parte à son tour.

Duo se tourne vers moi et plante son regard dans le mien. Un sourire immense se dessine sur ses lèvres et moi, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de les attraper entre les miennes.

« Dis 'Ro, tu restes un peu sur Terre ou tu repars demain ? »

Je le vois doucement rougir et je souris un peu à mon tour.

« Non, je dois voir quelques trucs avec Réléna, je reste une semaine… Et toi ?

- Le cirque est en relâche. Je reste aussi quelques jours. »

Je sens bien qu'il voudrait me demander quelque chose mais il n'arrive pas à se décider.

C'est une chance que je ne laisserai pas passer, pas cette fois.

« Ca te dirait de dîner avec moi, demain soir ?

- Oui, volontiers. »

-

A cet instant, j'entrevois un avenir que je n'imaginais même pas il y a quelques heures.

S'il peut y avoir une histoire entre nous, je tenterais le coup. Ca va être dur, on a des caractères si différents, mais je ferais tout pour le garder prêt de moi.

-

-

**Vous avez aimé?**

**Alors dîtes le!!**

**A bientôt pour un nouvel Os.**

**Kisu.**

**Noan**


End file.
